Handheld electronic devices may process, store, and retrieve data, which they may share using voice and/or data networks. They may therefore serve as platforms upon which applications may be created for various purposes. Mobile telephones that include such capability, or “smartphones,” have enjoyed great popularity.
Handheld devices may nonetheless be limited in ways that other data processing devices, including, for example, portable computers, are not. One such limitation is that such devices may provide, at best, limited support for printing and may often provide no support for printing at all. Such limits may reflect factors that may include, for example, the relatively limited storage and processing capabilities of handheld devices and the difficulty of associating a printer with a device that may be carried and used nearly anywhere and any time, among many others.